legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Byzantine Parang (CIS Productions)
In construction The Byzantine Parang (also know as the Ripper) is a supernatural weapon used by Moloch that causes its wielder to act on their darker impulses and soon be overcome with an unquenchable bloodlust. It was held by various people in England, all of whom Ichabod Crane found out to be the infamous "Jack the Ripper", all of their predecessors and many of their successors. The blade was the true Ripper instead of the killer that killed 5 women in the streets of Whitechapel. ''Overview Description The weapon is believed to have been made in the Byzantine (East Roman) Empire around the early 11th century for Iftikhar al-Dawla, Fatimid governor of Jerusalem during the siege of 1099. A legend states that anyone who wields the Byzantine parang would be overcome with a bloodlust to kill anyone they hate, and in fact, it was caused by Moloch who made a evil spirit to possess the blade. The blade shall merge with its wielder when they start to become relentless and willing while committing the killing spree, and therefore becoming a sadistic serial killer. Ichabod's research indicates that the knife itself has been linked to countless murders throughout history. As each wave of murders stopped amid a sudden outbreak of disease, it is clear that the curse can be broken by infecting the wielder. However, killing the wielders before the blade merged with them will also break the curse. When Mary Spencer was possessed (after being manipulated by Michael Langdon, her master), she did not merged with the knife despite her willingness to turn into the darkness as well as her massive kill count. It was simply because she was then unwilling to kill Esther. However, as her desire of the crown grew due to the parage's influence, her love to Esther had eventually turned into hatred, fueling her killing attempt to kill Esther. Fortunately, Carl immediately killed Mary Spencer in order save Esther by injecting her with bullets contained the blood of Cardinal Sforza (infected by a variant type of Croatoan Virus). This also avoided Mary from being merged with the parang completely as well. However, this caused Esther (unknowing that her sister was infected and falling under Michael's lies) to believe that Carl - even Katarina Couteau as well as the entire SU nations - were her enemies, and so they never spoke to each other again. First appearing in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, the parang itself plays an important role in both Death Arc and Firenza Junior Spin-Off. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Hessians Sub Arc The blade reappeared in ''Hessians Sub Arc and was summoned by Atticus Nevins who tried to manipulate one of Ichabod's worst fear in the past in order to destroy him. Then, he chooses a young man named Nelson Meyers as the weapon's new host. At a business, Nelson watches as a female co-worker, Emily Kates talks with another man, Matt Gorman. He joins them in the elevator and invites Emily out for lunch. Emily says that she's going to a birthday lunch at a bar with a group for worker and distractedly says that she'll see Nelson there. Nelson goes there and drinks alone, watching Emily and Gorman. As they talked, Atticus Nevins joins him and tells him not to let Gorman get in the way. He says that they'll show Emily the real Nelson. Nelson gets dizzy and passes out. When he wakes up, he's at home on his bed. The dagger is on his nightstand and Gorman has no idea what it is. At work, Gorman is in the elevator talking to a coworker about his time with Emily. Gorman is behind him, listening. Once the others leave the elevator, Nelson plunges the dagger into Gorman, killing him. At the office, Nelson watches Emily cry from the death of her friend. Another friend comes over to comfort her. At the end of the day, Nelson gets into his car and finds Pandora waiting in the backseat. He begs Nevins to leave alone, but Nevins says that he's had a taste of the homicidal rage buried inside of him. Nelson tries to throw the parang away but can't, and Nevins tells him that he has one more step to take as the parang merges with Nelson's hand. Pandora and Nelson go back to Nelson's apartment, and Nevins says that the parang sensed Nelson's deep pain and channels it like a forge. Now he wants Nelson to stand at his side once he abandons hesitation and doubt. Nevins tells Nelson to embrace his destiny... and kill the witnesses. Later, the witnesses arrive at his apartment. As they get to Nelson's door, he cuts through it with the parang and they duck back just in time. Breaking in, Ichabod says that they can help him, but Nelson refuses to go back to being a nobody. He lunges at Abbie and she shoots him, knocking him back out the window to land on a car three stories below. He gets up, laughing, and walks away. He then goes to Emily in the parking garage and Nelson watches her from the shadows. A police car pulls up and the officer in charge, Detective Rudi Chandler, says that she has to come with them. Nelson then kills the detective and captures Emily. Emily screams and the Witnesses follow the noise. Nelson steps out, holding the blade to Emily's throat, and tells Ichabod and Abbie to back off. Abbie gets close enough to kick Nelson away. While Ichabod gets Emily to safety, Abbie says that they can save Nelson. Nelson says that he is saved now that he has the parang. Ichabod returns and shoots him, but the parang armors Nelson's skin, protecting him. Nelson goes after Emily, shoving Ichabod aside, and Abbie takes Emily into the basement. Ichabod goes after him and Nelson doubles back, attacking him and knocking the remaining vial to the floor. They struggle and Ichabod manages to reload the gun, but Nelson cuts the barrel off. He then stabs Ichabod and the parang feeds on the blood. Ichabod drops the empty vial, and Nelson collapse as the blade withdraws itself from him. After the struggling, Ichabod and Abbie managed to lock the blade into the Archives for safety, assuring no one shall break in. Nelson later was arrested and sent to Tarrytown, while Nevins used the souls of Nelson's victim to bring back a much more deadly threat; the Horseman of Death himself. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior List of Victims 'In construction' Possessed * Predecessors of Jack the Ripper † *Jack the Ripper himself † *Many successors of Jack the Ripper **Nelson Meyers (imprisoned) **Mary Spencer † Murder victims *Canonical five victims of Jack the Ripper † **Mary Ann Nichols † **Annie Chapman † **Elizabeth Stride † **Catherine Eddowes † **Mary Jane Kelly † * Victims of Nelson Meyers **'Kill count: 2''' **Matt Gorman † **Rudi Chandler † **Emily Kates (failed) **Ichabod Crane (survived) *Victims of Mary Spencer **'Kill count: Almost 700' **Three rascals † **Patriarch Krans † **30 clergies in Russian Orthodox Church † **7 Eastern Christian nuns † ** Jane Judith Jocelyn † **Vasilisa † **More than 600 Russian Resistance Soldiers † **13 leaders in Russian Resistance † **Carl Robinson (failed) **Sister Paula (failed) **Esther Blanchett (failed) ''Quotes of the Possessed Nelson Meyers (Lust) *''Help me? Go back to the guy I was before... invisible? A joke? ''Mary Spencer (Pride) *''Seeing a scumbag like you makes my blood boil. I just wanna punish you, make you suffer. Up until now I've been able to control it. But it's getting stronger inside of me. ''Carl Robinson (Wrath) Quotes about the weapon Real-life Inspirations Trivia *Due to the cruelty given to its wielder by this knife, most of the story parts centered around this blade (if not all) shall have more bloodshed and violent scene than other parts. *Despite forming the former Rippers, the demonic spirit in this blade had nothing to do to make Sonia Nevermind the "Jack the Ripper of 21st Century". *It is the first and 'ONLY' evil items in ''Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow that shall make the story arc(s) centered around it into 18+, while the rest of the stories arcs (which did not focused on it) remained its 14+ rating. *The vessels of Horseman of the Pestilence/Conquest are the only people that was completely immune to the blade and would not be killed by its blood draining effects, since Conquest itself was the embodiment of plague and sickness itself. External links *Byzantine Parang on Sleepy Hollow Wiki: The original blade from Sleepy Hollow it was based on Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:CIS Productions Category:Possessors Category:Possesed Objects Category:Weapon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:Spirits Category:Fearmongers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:United Kingdom of America Category:KnightWalker Family Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Items Category:Destructive Items Category:Triggers Hell